Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is an organic thin-film electroluminescent device and has the advantages of simple manufacturing process, low cost, high luminous efficiency, easily formed flexible structure, wide viewing angle and the like. Thus, the display technology employing OLED has become an important display technology.